


Melody's road

by GuilGrantesoro



Category: Ever After High, No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuilGrantesoro/pseuds/GuilGrantesoro
Summary: Melody Piper ha il blocco dell'artista. Ma quando finirà a Vinyl city troverà degli amici che l'aiuteranno.





	Melody's road

Alla Ever After High, il preside Grim stava per dare un annuncio importante.

-Attenzione studenti- tra pochi giorni ci sarà l'anniversario della fondazione della nostra scuola. è per celebrare questo momento, abbiamo deciso di indire un concorso. Il partecipante che riuscirà a rappresentare la nostra scuola al meglio, otterrà dei crediti extra.-

Tutti gli studenti uscirono dall'auditorium, felici e chiacchierando sul concorso.

Ginger-Allora, pensi di partecipare, Melody?-

Melody-Penso di si, Ginger. Dei crediti extra mi servirebbero proprio.-

Ginger-Sono sicura che c'è la farai a vincere.-

* * *

**Tempo dopo**

Ginger torna in camera sua dopo una lunga giornata a sfornare dolci. Solo per trovare Melody a pancia in giù sul suo letto a lanciare urla soffocate dal cuscino, con una marea di spartiti scarabocchiati su tutto il pavimento.

Ginger-Ancora niente, Melody?-

Melody-(Già)-

Ginger-Hai provato a chiedere a Lizzie come ti ho suggerito?-

Melody-(Si)-*si gira a pancia in su è guardò Ginger in modo melodrammatico*-Ma ha detto di no. Credo che il concorso l'abbia resa competitiva.-

Ginger-In effetti dei crediti extra fanno gola a molti studenti-

Melody-Lo so! Sarà un sfida difficile e io non ho idee. La mia vita è finita!-

Ginger-Dai, non ti scoraggiare. Magari tuo padre ti può dare qualche consiglio.-

Melody-Non lo so, papà è sempre impegnato. Oramai i soli momenti padre e figlia che abbiamo è durante le sue lezioni.-

Ginger-Tanto vale provare, no.-

Melody andò da suo padre in classe. Solo per trovarlo pronto ad andar via.

Melody-Papà, senti, avrei bisogno...-

Mr.Piper-Scusa, Melody. Ma purtroppo ho una riunione urgente è...-

Melody-Fa niente, ho capito. Va pure.-

Era scoraggiata quando vide suo padre andarsene. Il tempo stringeva è lei non aveva idee su cosa suonare al concorso.

Si appoggiò a uno specchio lì in classe. Ma lo attraversò, cadendo di schiena.

Melody-Ahio. Ma cosa...-

Era confusa, si alzò in piedi. Si trovava in uno strano vicolo, e poteva sentire della musica più avanti.

Uscita dal vicolo vide che si trovava in una via piene di negozi a tema musicale. Ha notato anche che molte persone portavano con se dei strumenti musicali con alcuni di loro che si mettevano a suonare per strada creando degli spettacoli improvvisati.

E' lì, capì dov'era finita.

Melody-Sono nel mondo umano.- Superato lo shock iniziale, Melody corse subito allo specchio -Ok, Melody. Tu non dovresti essere qui. Quindi attraversa lo specchio, torna a scuola e fa finta che non sia successo nulla.- Ma ad un passo da scuola, si fermò. 

Era combattuta. Una parte di lei voleva tornare a casa per evitare eventuali guai. Ma d'altro canto, forse da queste parti poteva trovare qualcosa che l'aiuterà con il suo blocco musicale.

Alla fine, decise di rimanere ad esplorare. Passeggiando per strada rimase stupefatta dell'armonia di diversi artisti che c'era in giro.

Grazie a una specie di dirigibile aveva capito che si trovava a Vinyl City, la città della musica dove avevano trovato il modo di trasformare il suono in energia pulita.

Melody si chiedeva se stesse sognando, perché non poteva credere di essere in questo paradiso musicale.

Alla fine finì in quello che si chiamava Festival Plaza, ed era davanti al cosiddetto Grand Qwasa, fonte energetica primaria di Vinyl city. 

Melody-Wow.-

-Giá, quello è il cuore pulsante di Vinyl city.-

Sussultò un attimo, per poi girarsi alla sua destra e vedere un uomo coi capelli verdi e lunghi con uno strano bastone da passeggio, insieme ad una ragazza bionda con una chitarra elettrica che gli sorrideva.

Mayday-Ciao, io sono Mayday. E lui è Zuke.

Zuke-Come va?

Mayday-Siamo i Bunk Bed Junction, un gruppo indie rock.-

Melody-Ciao, io sono Melody Piper.-

Mayday-Ciao Melody, sei nuova di qui?-

Era nervosa, non sapeva davvero cosa dire.

Melody-Ehm... Io, ecco, non penso di rimanere qui per molto. non ho finito gli studi.-

Zuke-Bè, quello è importante. Dové che studi?-

Melody-In... Una scuola privata e molto esclusiva.-

Zuke-Uh uh. e com'è che si chiama questa scuola?-

Melody-io...-

Mayday-Lascia perdere. Neanch'io vorrei parlare di scuola al difuori della scuola.-

Melody-*sospiro di sollievo*Ok-

Mayday-Domanda importante: sei un musicista?-

Melody-Si. La musica è la mia passione.

Mayday-Grande, e cosa sai suonare?-

Melody-So suonare il piffero, ma preferisco la console.-

Mayday-Ci fai sentire qualcosa, Melody?-

Melody-Io... Non ho con me la console.-

Mayday-Mmmmh, non penso che sia un problema.-

Melody era confusa mentre vedeva Mayday e Zuke che si davano un'occhiata per poi annuire.

Dopo di che la bionda prese per il polso Melody, e i tre andarono poco più avanti, in un punto panoramico. La vista era stupenda, Melody era senza parole.

Zuke\- Questa è una vista che non stanca mai, vero.-

Melody-Già. Cos'è quella torre?-

Zuke-Quella è la torre NRS, la casa discografica che controlla l'intera città.-

Mayday-Perfetto, sembra che il Dj sia in casa.-

Melody guardò il punto indicato da Mayday: Sembrava un planetario, ma si poteva sentire della musica provenire da lì.

Mayday-Su, andiamo!-

E' diede un spinta a Melody prima di saltare giù con Zuke. 


End file.
